elsewhereworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creatures of the Endless Elsewhere
The Endless Elsewhere is filled with various wondrous creatures, both great and small. Here is a comprehensive list of creatures both referenced and appearing in those tales. Aerials The Aerials are a race of faerie-like creatures living in the Elsewhere World as seen in The Strangely Undying. The name 'Aerial' was given to this race by Jonas Gentry. Aerials possess the power of flight. Additionally, each individual Aerial possesses a divinely-bestowed ability that is unique to them. * Seen in: The Strangely Undying Aquatics The Aquatics are a race of underwater creatures living in the Elsewhere World as seen in The Strangely Undying. Like the Aerials, they were given their name by Jonas Gentry. Aquatics possess the ability to breathe underwater and survive at incredible depths. They are also skilled at non-verbal communication. They are unable to leave their underwater dominion without the use of reverse diving suits as they are unable to breathe on dry land. * Seen in: The Strangely Undying Dead-Eater Also known as a Ghoul, the Dead-Eater is a creature who feeds on cadavers and corpses. It is first seen in The Novelty. It is characterized by its enhanced strength and agility as well as its discolored skin tone. The Dead-Eater seen thus far in the Endless Elsewhere stories was once a man, a cult member named Elliot Abshear whose transformation was the result of a magical longevity spell gone wrong ("The Final Ingredient"). He was last seen as a cadaver with a caved-in skull in a mausoleum at the end of "The Acolytes." * Seen in: "The Final Ingredient"; The Novelty * Referenced in: "The Red Mass"; "The Acolytes"; "The Invoked" Devil Dolls Devil dolls are inanimate objects - usually dolls, puppets, or plush toys - that have been inhabited through one way or another by a demonic presence. It is first seen in The Devil Doll. While they may seem cute and cuddly, they are highly dangerous and cannot be touched without some form of supernatural aid. (Keith Sorrels recommends obtaining a pair of blessed fireplace tongs!) A devil doll was seen inhabiting the Curiosity Shop owned by Bailey Burke until it was dispatched by Carolyn Pelfrey. * Seen in: The Devil Doll Foundling Also known as the Non-Man, the foundling is a creature who is capable of changing its appearance through telepathic projection. It was first encountered in "The Pollydores." While looking at the foundling directly will make it appear like another person, it is unable to hide its true form when recorded or photographed. The foundling in the Endless Elsewhere stories has an almost psychotic obsession with Howard Tetrick. * Seen in: "The Pollydores"; "The Non-Man" * Referenced in: "The Supernatural City" Gãrgolas The Gãrgolas - 'gargoyles' in Spanish - are winged, bat-like creatures first encountered in Nowhere, CO in "The Infernaleers." They are described as mindless foot-soldiers of the demonic spirits that occupy the spiritual realms. They possess the powers of flight and enhanced strength. They are the main foils of "The Invoked" and are last seen flying away from Circle City with an abducted Ryan Tolliver and Alex Heaney in tow. * Seen in: "The Infernaleers"; "The Gãrgolas"; "The Invoked" * Referenced in: "The Red Mass"; "The Supernatural City" Revenants .]] The end product of Dr. Hardesty's Music Box, '''revenant' is the name given to the zombified remains of the corpses brought to life by the fearsome device. First seen in "The Music Box," the revenants also populate the barren future landscape of Circle City, though it is as yet unclear how. * Seen in: The Merely Mortal; ''"The Music Box"; "The Goners"; ''The Ex-Pat * Referenced in: The Tremendously Endless; The Should-Not-Be Skin-Walkers An alternative name for 'werewolves' within the Elsewhere World stories. The Skin-Walker most frequently encountered thus far in these tales resides around Old Scratch Creek and belongs to a family of Skin-Walkers known as the Lunabloods. * Seen in: "The Unclosing Eye" * Referenced in: "The Supernatural City" Vampires .]] Eternal, bloodthirsty, and partial to darkened spaces, '''vampires' are mostly seen in the Endless Elsewhere in the form of their remains, but will bare their fangs and glowing red eyes when the situation calls. The Endless Elsewhere vampires seem to more closely resemble those seen in F.W. Murnau's Nosferatu ''than Bram Stoker's Dracula. Vampires have been previously fought by Felix McKlintock, Rex Benton, Violet, Keith Sorrels, and Carolyn Pelfrey. * '''Seen in:' The Devil Doll * Referenced in: The Merely Mortal; The Novelty